That Night
by ravinegirl28
Summary: Getting caught buying birth control by your fatherawkward. Having a public fight about being a sexual beingeven more awkward. This is what happened on the night that finally happened for Emma and Sean.


**That Night **

Summary: Being caught buying birth control by your father is definitely embarrassing. Fighting about it, even more embarrassing. There are just some things that parents don't need to know. Here's what happened the night Emma and her parents got into a fight about growing up and having sex. Kudos to Emma, blondes do have more fun!

"_I'm meeting Sean, don't wait up!"_

Emma sighed trying to shake off the memory of her overly angry stepfather as Sean trailed soft kisses down her neck.

"_Emma, you lied to me this afternoon!"_

"_I didn't lie! There are just some things you don't need to know, ok?"_

Emma tried to push away the memory once again as she pushed Sean back so she could remove his shirt. Emma couldn't remember a time when Snake had been so mad at her. She didn't understand why this was so hard for him to accept. She was eighteen now and she had waited all this time for the right person. Snake had always liked Sean and knew that they loved each other more than anything and always had. If anyone had always believed in their relationship, even when they didn't, it was Snake. And then it hit her; she suddenly realized why he'd been so angry.

"_I know you've been in trouble and lied with this kind of stuff before."_

Snake was still upset about the whole Jay and the ravine thing. He didn't want to see her make mistakes then and he didn't want to see her make mistakes now. Her first mistake cost her an STD. And now he probably thinks her second will cost her a baby. He was just being a concerned father. All fathers must act this way when they've realized their little girl is growing up. Snake may have been her stepfather, but he was the closest thing to a father she **had**ever had. Sometimes she forgot how fathers acted about stuff like that. Emma owed him a big apology.

Sean pulled back from kissing her neck and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You tell me. You seem really distracted, Em. Are you having second thoughts about doing this?" He asked concerned.

Emma smiled at him, thankful to have such a caring boyfriend.

"No, of course not. I want this, I do. It's just that fight that I got into with Snake. I finally realized why he was so angry. And now I'm starting to feel like an ass." She said starting to get angry with herself that she was letting this ruin her night with Sean.

Sean smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're not having second thoughts about this. But why do you feel like an ass? It's **not **like you did anything wrong. Em, you're eighteen now."

"I know that. But it was really hard for Snake when he found out the truth about Jay and the ravine. He knows what a huge mistake that was and it took him a long time to accept it. And now I just think that he doesn't want me to make an even bigger mistake like getting pregnant." She said looking down at her hands.

Sean caressed her face with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Hey, I'm sure Snake doesn't think that. And if he does I'm sure he'll get over it soon. He knows that we love each other and that we're smarter than that. He'll realize this isn't the same situation at all."

Emma smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Em, we don't have to do this tonight. We can do it some other time." He whispered when they'd pulled apart.

Emma smiled.

"Nope, I want to do it tonight. I'm not worried about it anymore."

"Are you sure?"

Emma kissed him deeply.

"Sometimes you think too much." She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her back to him. He gave her another look as if asking her permission once more silently.

"I'm sure." She whispered.

He nodded his head and went back to removing her shirt.

That night Sean Cameron fulfilled his lifelong dream since the seventh grade of making love to the only girl he'd ever truly loved.

That night Emma Nelson, in all her virtue and righteousness, gave something special she could never take back to the only boy she'd ever truly loved.

That night Archie Simpson realized his little girl, the only little girl he'd had whether she was his own or not, was grown up and he had to admit it. This time he accepted it and realized Emma was a big girl that could handle big responsibilities. He had some apologizing to do in the morning.

-X-

So what do you think? R&R!

I realize it's been a long time since I've updated my stories but my computer crashed and I lost what I was working on. So I'm working on writing some new stuff for the stories I need to finish. And I have a couple of new one-shots, along with this one, coming your way. Thanks for the reviews that still keep coming! You guys are great!

-X-


End file.
